warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Whisper~ For Approval Whisper is a gray she-cat with a white belly and green eyes. Comments? RainheadICEFERN50 19:05, April 30, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! I like the little collar design! [[User:Ottersplash|'VERY NICE USER!!!!']] 19:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank You! RainheadICEFERN50 19:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, but can you blur where the gray meets the white? --Phillies Phan Red and White 18:22, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 19:54, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Also, lighten the pad pink. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon OK Sorry i've been gone things have happened and i'm trying my best to stay. ★Icey★ 22:51, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Decline? Sabrina Doberman Fever 20:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I like it! I'll do it if I have to, but keep it. [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 15:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Omigod, at my school, everybody's saying that quote... lol. You want to blur and smudge it? nightfern 21:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Silverstripes~ For Approval I know I haven't exactly joined yet, but I have left a message on the disscusion page asking, so I'm putting this up right now. This is Silverstripes, deputy of PoolClan, in the Fanfic PoolClan. She is the main charecter. this is my first charart, ever, so it may not be purrrfect.(LOL)SilverstripesA black and Silver hero I thumbed the image. Anyways, this is good for your first one. Try blurring the tabby markings a little bit. --Phillies Phan Red and White 20:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Blur the tabby markings. Also, colour in the left hind paw properly. But great job with the highlights... I never got them on my first try! You're going to be great at chararts! -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 07:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you are. Sabrina Doberman Fever 00:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. The changes aren't showing yet, but I blurred the stripes so much it hurts my eyes:).Silverstripes19:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... maybe if they aren't looking different after blurring, use a little smudging carefully. And again, colour that left hind paw. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 00:21, June 8, 2011 (UTC) You might want to start with a thinner line for separating the paw and leg line, with a hard tip, and then blur and smudge it. nightfern 21:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Rename it Silverstripes.Deputy.SS. please, and every time you change something, click on the picture, click on the little magnifying class in the corner, and press "Upload New Version of File". nightfern 11:22, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ripplepaw~ For Approval Okay, people. I re-did him today. Took me hours just planning and placing every streak, the shape, the size, the perfect color. I made him a different version of a tortoiseshell-like this one - where it's mainly a black cat made up with many streaks of orange to create a pattern like that. I like the way he looks, in my humble opinion. Comments? nightfern 01:29, June 7, 2011 (UTC) He looks like a tartan tortoiseshell! Pretty! I can't really think of much to comment about on this one. CBA? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 08:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Mwahaha, only Holly and I are allowed to say that. Thanks a lot. though!!! nightfern 10:20, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right. I didn't know the Doberman sig was yours. I meant possibly '''CBA. XD -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 00:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) This is really neat. I don't think I have the attention span to sit there and do something like this. --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 15:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ♥♥♥ Aww, thanks!!!!! I was afraid somebody would say it wasn't good or anything. Haha, I don't either, Holly, but I forced myself to. nightfern 20:11, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Aww, so cute, so utterly EPIC!! *dies from epicness...* I love this! (No helpful comments, but...) LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 20:45, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I say instant approval. Anyone against that? --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 22:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) No not me!!! I ♥ this kitty :D [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 03:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Awww thanks guys!!! nightfern 21:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Cross-scar - for approval How does he look? He's going to appear in The Steps of a Warrior very soon (And no, I'm not telling)... LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Blur the shadows more on the hind legs, and darken the scar. May be even add patches of lighter scar t make it look like a serious injury? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hm, that's a large scar, isn't it? Or is it like a burn? I think it looks a bit strange on the ear... its like its discolored, not a scar. Maybe re-color his orange head and a add a thin scar that doesn't cover his whole head and if you want to wound to look fresh, make it a bit more red. nightfern 13:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Cross-scar obviously indicates the cross shaped scar, but not the ears. You could pretty much do the scar anywhere. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 21:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''It is a scar, so after reading what you've all said, I'm going to give you a little background on the character. He is involved in a border fight as and apprentice, Blazepaw. A cat claws down his face giving him the scar, and his name. This is after he become a warrior. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:44, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. So he went through the name-changing ceremony, I presume. Thanks for telling us. Now it looks like a scar. Maybe you should add a little scar somewhere insignificant, like on a hind leg, just as an extra battle scar so we know this isn't a burn. Most warriors have little scars. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:39, June 11, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded' Yup, and he chose his name. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:34, June 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a bit cruel, lol. The color of the scar is bugging me... it's a bit too purple, I think. Can you add more red in it? It's a scar, not a human's bruise. nightfern 11:17, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Rename it Cross-scar.Warrior.LC. please and every time you change something, click on the picture, click on the little magnifying class in the corner, and press "Upload New Version of File". nightfern 11:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 13:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Excellent. Nice scars XD. I reckon this is good- but Nighty can elaborate and all that. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 20:32, June 12, 2011 (UTC) im not sure how defined the stripes are actully suppose to be, but if they are suppose to be visibly a tabby, i suggest define the stripes. This is awesome! [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 23:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon They are only meant to be faint. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:34, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Very nice. nightfern 16:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Holly, what do you think? nightfern 18:03, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Splashfur~ For Approval I haven't signed up yet, but can someone add me in? Splashfur starts out as a kit in A death of shadowclan, but since there was a kit named Splashkit that was also tortiseshell, i thought I had better make him a warrior charart. Also, can someone help me? I can't get rid of the white line around the lineart.Ivystorm Are you using the full sized line art? Did you click on the warrior image to open it then save it, or did you just save the image that was there? LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:28, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes.. that appears to be the wrong size. I added the right alignment. Also, erase the words. -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]❄It’s getting cold outside...❄ 07:45, June 14, 2011 (UTC) You need to start over by clicking on the P:I photo and ''then downloading it. When you do that, then I can help... for now, I can't see the tortie very close. nightfern 13:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Flowerpetal~ For Approval Mwhaha! This is going to be the first elder that's going to be approved... nobody wants to make the old people, do they? She's a cream she-cat with blue eyes. nightfern 13:20, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I would say lighten the whole body if she's meant to be cream, but if you want the colour like that, it's your choice. Other than that it looks great! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) The cream colour looks fine to me. Although, if you want to change it, go straight ahead. --L. Lawliet Death Note Dreaming~ 17:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll lighten it up a tad. nightfern 22:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Silvernose Kit ~ For Approval Silvernose, Feathermoon's sister as a kit. Silvernose appears to play a pretty important role in The silverfeather series, although i havent shown in the bok yet ;) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 13:25, June 17, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Lovely! I can't think of any critisism for this at all. Great work Feather! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 15:54, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Mmm, yes. I was just thinking though, shouldn't her name be Silvernose? Unless she has more than one nose... nightfern 22:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh yea...I was spelling Nose wrong... Oh jeez, Feather. lol. She's beautiful. nightfern 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Grayshadow~ For Approval Grayshadow is a gray she-cat with green eyes.Comments? [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 19:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) This is great, but I thought you had to be a warrior before putting charart up for approval? [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 21:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Post up a request first, Blue Spark. Other than that, is this your first? She's beautiful. nightfern 22:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC) OK sorry bout that. Very sorry. And thank you. [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 17:47, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, don't apologize. It's fine. nightfern 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) OK i made a request! [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 17:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) You've joined! nightfern 18:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yay lol. So how is meh kitteh? [[User:Blue Spark|'☘Blue']][[User Talk:Blue Spark|'Spark☘']] 18:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) She's amazing. Nice shadows and highlights. I, the deputy, can't make freaking shadows... grr... (they seem to hate me, I'm not kidding). Do you want to keep the nose black or pink? nightfern 18:08, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Blindeye~ For Approval This is WindClan's youngest elder, who was a warrior before a really really REALLY pissed bunny clawed his eye sight out. If you look close you should see a couple of scars.... I don't know if they've shown up. nightfern 15:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Ah yes, I see a scar over his right eye. I would suggest defining the scars. Other than that, this is lovely! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll re-upload it right now. nightfern 17:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. Defined scars and added more. I also used a pale pink, a darker one, and a red, and blurred them all together. nightfern 18:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Bravesoul - For Approval Lots of cats seem to be getting scarred for life in The Steps of a Warrior. Huh. LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 17:59, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Mm, I love the stripes! Thin out the scar a bit... just a bit; it's a little too thick. nightfern 18:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Rename it Bravesoul.MC.LC.png, please. nightfern 18:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC)